The First Encounter
by soul.fairy
Summary: Gray meets a girl in town, who he is oddly interested in. My first fanfic for Graylu week!


**I am so happy that it's finally Graylu Week! I feel so terrible for not publishing this yesterday, but I was so busy.**

**Anyways enjoy (:**

**BTW I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Encounter<strong>

_Was it fate?_

It was a late afternoon in Hargeon, Fiore; Gray Fullbuster has just completed his job.

_"__Geez those bandits were actually pretty tough," _Gray thought to himself as he stretched his arms. He took a rough beating from the bandits. The ad for the job didn't mention that they were also strong wizards; but like always, Gray defeated them.

He was walking around town, looking for a place to eat at. Even though it was late afternoon, the streets were awfully crowded.

"God dammit," Gray cursed as he was pushing people out of his way. He was already hurt and hungry. He was not in a good mood.

Gray finally pushed himself through the crowd. As he was glazing around looking for a cool spot to eat at, someone bumped into him.

"Aye, watch it," Gray warned with a harsh tone.

He turned around and saw a girl. She looked about seventeen; she was paying close attention to her brochure. She was blonde, with beautiful hair. Her body was the shape of a small hour glass.

"S-Sorry," apologized the girl. She looked up and saw an angry faced guy with raven hair.

Gray looked into the blonde's eyes. They were chocolate brown, big and round. He has to admit, she was _pretty damn cute_.

He caught himself staring at the blonde. He quickly turned away from her. He didn't want to seem like a complete weirdo.

"Oh, uhm, I didn't mean to come off rude or anything, I'm sorry," Gray said as he turned back around, he noticed that the cute blonde was no longer there.

_"__Damn," _he thought to himself,_ "I didn't even get her name. Wait, Gray, why do you care? It's not like I'm the dating type, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try with that girl." _He searched throughout the town looking for the mysterious blonde.

* * *

><p>"Hell, why did she had to run off for?" he muttered to himself. He has been searching for the girl for hours. He had no clue why he was looking for her; she was just an ordinary girl. He decided to give up searching for her. He still hasn't eaten anything yet; he was focused more on the blonde than on his own hunger issue. He sat down on a bench nearby.<p>

_"__Ugh, why am I so obsessed with that girl?" _Gray wondered, _"She's just a regular girl. She's no different from the other girls I've seen before. Why did I waste my time trying to seek her?"_

As he got up from the bench, he saw a girl walking.

It was the girl he was searching for.

He was thinking about running up to her and saying, 'hey', but he decided it was a bad idea. He already had scared her away before; he didn't want to do it again.

He decided to just follow close behind her to make sure she made it to wherever she was heading safely. He followed the blonde for about five minutes; he noticed that another person was following her. Well not 'a person', but some people.

One of the guys approached the girl. The girl was holding some type of weird white creature with a pointy nose in her arms. Gray ducked behind a bush.

"Hi, Miss. Lady, why is a defend-less girl like you walking around by themselves around this hour?" the man asked.

The girl didn't look frighten. She just kept walking, not saying one word.

"Hey girl, when a man is asking you a question, you should always answer," the second man joined in.

"Yeah blondie," the third fella spoke.

The little white creature had disappeared and the girl had a key in her hand. Before the blonde or the men could make another move, the raven haired follower had jumped up from behind the bush and ran to start attacking the creepy men. Gray took out the men in matter of seconds. After the dangerous men ran away in defeat, Gray faced the blonde once more.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks by the way," replied the blonde.

"No problem," said Gray. He couldn't help but to admire her beauty. "So, uhm, what's your –"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. It's getting late and I have to catch a train in the morning, goodbye," the girl interrupted.

As she started to walk in the opposite direction, she stopped.

"Thanks… I really did appreciate your help," she flashed Gray a smile and started to walk off again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys enjoyed this! I do not know if I should add another chapter, but I really enjoyed writing this fanfic c: Please review and enjoy the rest of Graylu week!<br>**


End file.
